Fresh Comfort
by JRedd7272
Summary: Marie has a nightmare, and Redd offers to help her. What else can be said? (Fluff one-shot. 4 x Marie.)


**It's time to get some lovely peeps into the Redd/Agent 4 x Marie hype train. XD **

**Once again, this idea was inspired by a guest who enjoys my stories. It's a simple story, yet adding some nice fluff to it.**

**Enjoy! Cuz this story is about to get started! :D**

* * *

It was currently 11:00 PM, where the Squid Sisters were performing for their latest concert. Inklings and Octolings all around the Square were gathered up at the stage, listening to the songs.

They were screaming, cheering, the sounds being heard so loudly, anyone inside buildings can hear them. Nothing can ever empower the heavenly melody of legendary singers that are known as the Squid Sisters.

Right now, the two idols were singing Spicy Calamari Inkantation, the remixed version of their original song.

And everyone _loved _it. There was not a single person here who hated their songs.

After 3 more minutes of singing, the cousins stop and look at the audience, who were extremely excited.

"Thank you all for coming! We really appreciate it!" Callie yelled, waving her left arm frantically.

"To this day, we're still glad you enjoyed this wonderful trip of our music!" Marie added.

"Until next time..." Callie started. And then she and Marie did their signature poses.

"Stay Fresh!"

And at the point, the cheering and yelling was louder. Some fans begged for an encore.

The cousins slightly laughed, happy to see that their fans enjoyed the concert. And soon, the lights dim, and the two walk off behind the stage. The cheers are still being heard, even after all of that.

The curtains go down as soon as the cousins are back far enough for the audience to not see them. But the cheers kept going on and on. The power of their melody was too much for anyone _not _to enjoy them.

* * *

*behind the stage*

Callie and Marie stand by, and then they sigh.

"Oh geez. My throat hurts so much. It's like when we did Splatfest all over again." Marie groaned, and let outs a small cough afterwards.

"Yeah. But at least the fans enjoy our singing." Callie said with a smile.

"Heh. Yeah, that's true. Where would we be now if we didn't even sing?" Marie responded with a small chuckle.

"Honestly, where would we be without each other?" Callie asked as she stood next to her gray-haired cousin.

"We shouldn't think about that. As long as we have each other, we'll accomplish anything that the fans would want from us." Marie said.

"Oh, by the way, Marie. Do you know where Redd is at? I didn't see him at this stage." Callie questioned.

"Not sure, Cal. He does get busy with stuff. He _is _the lead singer of the Squid Bits, you know." Marie responded with a slight chuckle.

"Hee hee! People do enjoy their songs as well!" Callie agreed.

"Really, I enjoy 'Squid Melody', their first song. It does have a nice tone to it." Marie said.

"I'll have to check out some of their songs as well! Cause you really enjoy that band, Marie!" Callie answered.

"You should, Cal," Marie replied, "Anyway, we should get ready to leave. People are gonna start asking for autographs for taking selfies. We don't want the paparazzi to overwhelm us too much, you know."

"Oh, yeah. I don't want to get through all that again." Callie said with a nervous chuckle, as she remembered one time when she was overwhelmed by a bunch of fans at the airport one time.

The area they were standing on was completely dark, but there was a few lights so it doesn't cause too much problems. The two see a magenta hoodie, and a green one. This was how they walked to the stage since it was very dark and cold outside.

Callie puts the magenta hoodie on, and Marie puts the green on one. Another singing day done, and they had to get ready for the next day.

"Hey, Marie," Callie said as she faces her cousin, "I'm gonna get some snacks, since I brought some in my backpack just in case. I'll be right back."

And she walks away into the completely black area. Marie just waves at Callie until she wasn't seen anymore.

"*sigh* It's... very cold. I think I'm just gonna relax and vent for a bit." Marie said to herself, and she walks over to a blue beanbag chair, and lays down on it.

Marie grabbed her squid phone from her pocket, and scrolled around it for a bit. At first, she started to play a small mobile game (a ripoff version of Subway Surfers), and then checks her e-mail and messages as soon as she lost interest after one match.

When scrolling through her contacts after she checked everything, she saw the headline for Redd's contact.

_"Maybe I'll call him to see what he's up to at this moment." _Marie thought. And just as she was about to press the number to call him, she heard a scream.

"MARIE!" It was Callie. And that was a frightening scream. Not an excited one.

"Callie?" Marie ran over to where the scream was taking place. But considering how Callie can be, Marie seemed very worried if anything would happen to the magenta pop star.

Marie finally ran for about 10 seconds, and she was surprised when she saw Callie strugging against a giant, blue Octarian tentacle.

"Oh my cod! Callie!" Marie cried, as she held her hand out.

"Marie! H-Help! P-Please help me!" Callie shouted.

"Grab my hand! I'll help you!" Marie exclaimed as she extended it farther. Callie tried her hardest to try and reach her cousin's hand.

Eventually, the tentacle got the upper hand and grabbed Callie by her legs, pulling her away.

"MARIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Callie shrieked, until she was unseen, with just a pitch black abyss shown.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Marie yelled. Her pupils were small, scared that she wasn't able to save her cousin in time.

And after a few seconds, Marie heard Callie let out a blood-curdling scream, and the splatted sound being heard. Marie gasped loudly and clutched her hearts. It couldn't be true.

Callie just died.

And then, a glitching sound could be heard somewhere. Marie looked around, but saw no one. Soon, the glitches became an evil laugh. And Marie felt like the voice was familiar, but not too much.

"Who's there? S-Show yourself!" Marie commanded. As soon as she said that, two Octoling laughs were heard. If Marie had her Hero Charger, she would definitely raise that up to try and get herself ready for what threat could be awaiting her.

Two sanitized Octolings slowly approach her. And beside them was Commander Tartar, who was being moved by the Octolings on a mobile chair, since the phone cannot really move.

**"TARTAR IN DA HOUSE!"** The phone screamed.

"You! What have you done with Callie?!" Marie shouted.

**"Nothing that you would want to know. Especially after what has happened at the laboratory."** Tartar replied.

"But Redd and Mia destroyed you! You were dead!" Marie shouted.

**"You really think so? Oh, please. I always come back. I'm the only living human tool out there, and I must keep my reputation."** Tartar explained.

"Y-You have a sick mind. You killed a lot of people, and there's no way that anyone will forgive you for that. Especially Agent 8." Marie snapped. Tartar got even more angry upon hearing that name.

**"Do NOT mention that dumb applicant!"** The AI screamed at her.

"Explain why you're here. And tell me what you did with Callie." Marie demanded.

**"Ah, I came back to find _you_, of course. Come join us. The sanitized army will make this world better."** Tartar offered.

"Not after what you've done with me earlier." Marie scoffed.

**"Then you leave us no choice."** Tartar sighed. And then, Marie found that she was now stuck inside a giant, glass capsule.

And then, another blue tentacle was wrapped around Marie's mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"MMMMMMM?!" Marie screamed, but it was muffled. And then she was restrained in chains that wrapped around her arms and legs.

**"If I can't force you to join... then I'll _make _you join."** Tartar chuckled. And he ordered the two sanitized Octolings to leave him. And they do so.

Marie struggled against the restraints. Everyone else already left or was busy, so no one could hear what was going on.

Marie looked below her, and saw that sanitized ink was rising up below her, and getting higher. Marie struggled faster as she began to tear up.

"Mmmmmm! Mmm-mm! Mmmmmmmmm!" The muffled shouts wasn't helping her in this situation.

**"Please don't struggle. Please don't be afraid."** Tartar said softly. Marie looked at the phone, with some tears rolling down.

The sanitized ink had already gotten up to her waist.

**"Everything will be okay."** Tartar cooed, a small evil giggle being heard. Marie kept on struggling, seeing if she still has a chance to break free.

The ink was up to the upper portion of her body.

**"You're gonna be useful again soon. I promise."** Tartar offered, faking an innocent tone. Now the ink was up to her neck. She was about to drown in the sanitized ink that was awaiting her.

Marie shook her head, begging the phone to stop.

**"We just need to make sure that everything is cleaned..."** Tartar started while turning around. The ink reached to Marie's mouth. Now she could only breathe through her nose.

Tartar turned around, his eyes slightly bouncing around.

**"And SANITIZED."** Tartar finished, and was now full on evil laughing.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Marie lets out one last muffled scream before she completely disappeared under the sanitized ink.

* * *

*scene: Marie's bedroom*

Marie sat up from the bed as she woke up with a huge gasp. She was clutching her hearts and gasping for air, as if she had been underwater for a long time.

Marie looked around where she was at. She was in her bedroom, the lights off. Everything was normal the way it should be. Marie kept on listening, and she could've sworn that she heard Callie sleeping.

"Oh, thank cod. It was just a dream." Marie sighed in relief. But she also felt a little scared from what the nightmare offered to her. This was a rare occasion, since Marie would _never _be scared of anything. It would take a lot to frighten this specific idol.

Marie looked at her surroundings again. She needed to talk to someone about what happened. But Marie felt she didn't want to wake up Callie because the magenta Inkling wants to sleep, and Marie felt it would be necessary to accept that.

She looked at her desk, and saw her squid phone on the charger. She reached over and took it out of the charger, the battery percentage at 100%.

Marie squinted her eyes as the bright screen was glowing inside the room. She put the phone quickly to her settings and dimmed it to the lowest brightness setting, so she doesn't accidentally hurt her eyes.

After that, she scrolls to her contacts. And once again, she finds Redd's number.

_"I need to tell him about this..." _Marie thought. And she immediately called him.

* * *

*scene: Room 702*

Redd. Since it was 11:00 PM, he was already in a deep sleep. The lights were dark. Everything is peaceful, for nothing to ruin this sleep.

Then, his phone started ringing. It was pretty loud as well, so it made Redd wake up very fast.

"Ah! Hey, stay back! Back it up! Come any closer, and I'll...!" Redd stammered, and then he looks around. No one was inside the room.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone that was sitting on a small desk. Redd grabbed it to see who was calling him at this time.

It was Marie. Redd thought it was gonna be some kind of scam caller, but nope. So he immediately picks up.

"Hello? Marie?" Redd said, and then yawns.

"Hey, Redd. Do you have a minute?" Marie asked.

"No, I'm good. You're free to talk to me right now. But let's make it quick." Redd responded.

"Yeah, um... is it okay if you come to my apartment for a bit? I need to tell you something." Marie requested.

"Oh. Yeah, sure thing. I'll be right over." Redd answered.

"Thanks, Redd." Was all Marie said before she hung up. After all, she did sound tired as well.

Redd sat up, and jumped out of his bed, and slowly walks to his entrance door, and puts on his red hoodie before he left. Seriously, it was cold. The type of clothing was necessary. But there was one thought that Redd had in his mind after hearing Marie talk to him.

_"What could she possibly want with me today?"_

* * *

*4 minutes later...*

Redd reached the Squid Sisters' apartment door. He tried the knob, and it was actually unlocked. I guess Marie was prepared for this exact situation.

He went inside, and looked around. Since it was nighttime, the lights were off in all the rooms. But luckily, Redd could see due to his tentacles slightly glowing in the dark (I'm talking about the purple dots under the hair when the Smash Ultimate was announced as a teaser).

Eventually, he walks to Marie's room. He opens the door slightly, and sees the lime green idol sitting on her bed, waiting for him.

"Oh, Redd. You came." She said.

"You... wanted to talk about something to me?" Redd asked as he slightly tilted his head.

"Sit down." Marie responded as she pats her bed on the spot for Redd to sit next to her. The red Inkling does so, and Marie can already smell his scent. Which was weird, but she's glad she sees the fourth Agent next to her.

"What's up, Marie?" Redd questioned.

"I had a nightmare." Marie replied. Redd gasped quietly. He never would've thought that something like that could happen to her.

"What was the dream about?" Redd scoots closer as he asks that question.

"Well," Marie said, "Callie and I were finishing up a concert, to make the fans enjoy it. Callie went backstage to grab some snacks, and then I heard her scream. I tried to help her, but she got pulled away."

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry that happened." Redd said in a concerned tone.

"There's more, Redd. The person who did this was behind this plan all along. It was Commander Tartar," Marie explained, "I don't know how he came back, but he told me he wanted me to get sanitized just for me to join him. I disagreed, and he put me under restraints."

"Oh my cod. Horrifying." Redd exclaimed, surprised that would be something that happened.

"As a result of this, he trapped me inside a glass tank," Marie continued, "And he filled it up with that sanitized ink. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't get out. I tried to scream for help, but no one else was around. Tartar was making me accept my fate by this."

"Wow." Redd muttered.

"I-It was scary, Redd. I can't even remember the last nightmare I had, but being controlled by Tartar has left a lot of pain inside my body." Marie admitted. And then, a huge headache took place, and she grabbed her forehead to make it stop.

"Ah. The pain is still getting to you." Redd pointed out.

"Yeah. This might've been how the nightmare happened." Marie answered. But she just sighed and turned away.

_"It doesn't make sense! I'm a tough girl, and it takes a lot to get through to me. And here I am, frightened over one single bad dream." _She thought.

"Well, Marie... you don't need to worry anymore. Sonic and I saved you from Tartar. If that happens again, we'll be prepared." Redd chuckled.

"*sniff* Redd... you're too kind." Marie said quietly. Her voice was slightly breaking. Redd got even more concerned. He's seen Marie cry before, but it rarely even happened. That would be the last thing Redd would want to do to her.

"Well, I got just the thing to make you better." Redd said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marie asked. And then, she felt Redd's lips press against hers, offering a kiss. And then Marie lays down on the bed as Redd continues to kiss her.

Marie was surprised at first, but she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. Redd was right. A kiss from him was the perfect thing that would make her feel better.

The two were a little too tired to be doing some tongue dancing, so they just kept the kiss the way it was going right now.

After 30 more seconds, they finally separate to gather some air.

"You feel better now?" Redd asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, Redd." Marie replied.

"Anytime, Marie," Redd chuckled, "Now I gotta get back home. Before someone notices me out. See ya tomorrow, Marie."

Redd got up and walked away to leave.

"Wait!" Marie yelped. Redd jumped at the sound, and he turned around.

"Um... I was just wondering if you can sleep with me for tonight." Marie offered.

"But Callie is still sleeping. Not sure if she'll be okaywith suddenly seeing me here with you at this time." Redd warned.

"I'm sure Callie will not mind." Marie said with a slight chuckle. Redd smiled upon hearing her laugh. It's one of the best sounds he could ever hear.

"Okay. But just for tonight." Redd replied, and walked back to the bed.

A minute after setting up, and the two were ready to go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow.

Redd was already asleep. Marie puts her arm on his back to feel his clothing fabric, and a little bit of his skin.

"Good night, Agent 4. I love you." Marie whispered, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Redd smiled when he felt it, despite being asleep. At least he was able to confort his girlfriend after such a terrible nightmare.

A couple will always stay together, no matter the circumstances.

* * *

**Author's Note: And my first fluff one-shot is done :D. While it was simple, I hope more Redd x Marie ideas come into my mind, while also spreading some ideas for my other OCs as well.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it. Stay Fresh and see y'all tomorrow! ;)**


End file.
